


Count the bodies like sheep

by subkyloren (harlequinnharry)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/subkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo does not belong to the dark side. Kylo Ren, however, belongs to Hux.</p><p><a href="http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1722929#cmt1722929">A fill for this amazing prompt.</a> Ben/Kylo didn't really willingly go to the dark side, rather he was manipulated and seduced by Hux because having the son of the leader of the resistance and the nephew of the Jedi Knight was too good an opportunity to miss. So Ben/Kylo ended up in a relationship with Hux, only for it to turn horribly abusive (can include non con if author wants) and controlling with Ben being punished for any 'mistakes' (mistakes as trivial as author likes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from A Perfect Circle's Pet. I suggest you listen to it, that heavily influenced this fic.

Ghost like fingers traced over his brows, Brendol was pleased. Kylo sighed, feeling relieved and giving him a slight smile, anything more is unacceptable. 

"Good boy. Supreme leader is pleased, you're his favorite." Hux maneuvers him to sit on his lap, Kylo's putty under his touch. Malleable and easy. “You’re so strong, such an amazing tool for him.” 

Hissing when Brendol yanked his hair to bite on his neck hard enough to draw blood. “Shhhh.” Then he’s peppered with kisses light and addicting. “How long though? How long will you be useful to our leader? Until you’re injured and cannot move? Until you’re defeated?” 

“Don’t worry though, I’ll be here.”Hux whispers as he pushes him down, Kylo automatically offers his neck. “I’ll love you even though you’re horrible.” A kiss on his lips. “I’ll love you even after all your sins.” A kiss on his cheek. “I’ll love you even though your family hates you.” A kiss on his forehead. “I’ll love you, even though you’re only an instrument.” 

“Shhhh… Don’t cry. Aren’t you thankful?” He didn’t even realize he was crying until Brendol’s fingers were brushing it away from his eyes.

He nods furiously, choking back a sob.

Brendol smiles and traces his brows. He stands up, making a beeline to their couch. 

“Show me.” 

Kylo was already stripping before he could finish.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo was a dream come true. He's strong on the Force and yet, he's very malleable. A breeze to manipulate. 

He's lucky that he got to Kylo first, had his grip tight on him before Snoke was able to move. 

Kylo had been afraid, of the whispers on his head, he was desperate and isolated. Steering him to the right direction had been easy. All it took was some comforting words and some nudges, and he's rewarded by affection. 

Often, he'd feel something envelop him, protective and reaching. He figures it's the Force.The force is addicting, even the slightest caress of its fingertips makes him feel powerful. 

He knew he had to keep the child. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers on the child's lips, chaste and caring. "We shouldn't do this. It it’s not the way of the jedi."

He smiled when he felt the child's heart stammering against his palm. Eyes were on his lips and then back to his eyes. "So young." He whispers. "Won't your master be furious?"

"I... He.."

If anything, Brendol is sincere in wanting to keep the boy. So he was allowed to deliver the boy back to his master, wearing the mark of the first order. He got the desired reaction, because even if Brendol can live in half truths the Jedi would still know there's something ill about his intentions. 

Something that the young child will not. He’d like to keep it that way. 

Brendol wouldn’t touch the boy, even if he’s dying to do so. “So young.” He’d whisper, planting a kiss on his forehead. “So naive.” 

If there’s a virtue he excels in, it’s patience. For Brendol knows what he will reap.


	3. Chapter 3

"I haven't seen them in a long time." Ben answered when he asked about his parents. 

"You're lucky, I see mine all the time." He chuckles in his reply, genuinely amused. "You miss them?" Nod. "You wish to go back?"

"I can't." 

****

His patience was rewarded when the boy came with him after years and years of waiting. The boy was breaking in front of him. So afraid of being alone, and everything that’s tearing him apart.

"My master can help you. You don't need to be afraid anymore." Brendol promises, because as strong as he is, he's useless without experience “I’ll always be with you and you’re never be alone again.” 

"Ben. Listen, you have to keep us a secret. Block every thought of me. Of us." He whispers, kissing the boy's palms. "What we have, it doesn't have room in this world. But I'll take care of you. I'll love you even if no one else will." If there’s anything to keep Ben motivated, it’s belief. 

"But..."

"He'll kill me and take you. You'll be alone." The boy winces as he prolongs his pause. "I'm afraid no one will take care of you. I'd hate to leave you." 

"No. No... Bren... I'd, I'd take care of it."

"Good boy."

***

When the massacre happened, he held Kylo. Kylo, he brims with pride, remembering the day he suggested the name to the knight. 

"The master made you do such despicable acts. How can anyone forgive you?" He kisses his brow, Kylo's no longer a child, he's growing and his power makes his hand itch. "I'm here. I'll always be here. Even if you're a monster. I'll love you when no one else will."

Brendol takes him that night, his actions moved by pure desire and abandon. He's very proud of what he owns.

Beautiful. That was the only way to describe him. His body was young, untouched and inexperienced. It brought him great delight to play with him. Hux can feel the power with every gasp of ecstasy, taking time on bringing the him over and over to the edge. Bringing him unknown and great pleasure to his, as of yet, young body and taking it every bit of pleasure back. 

He's crying still, he has been at war with himself ever since the Supreme Leader told him his mission once he reached 18. But Brendol didn't care, he whipped his tears tenderly playing his body like an instrument.


	4. Chapter 4

Furious. Rage. Kylo tried to leave. Brendol caught him before he could do anything, after all, Kylo can no longer keep any secrets from him. He didn't need the force or any kind of power. One look can make him wither and open up like a book.

"I don't belong here Brendol... I don't." He begs, and Brendol's disgusted, he's so much like the child he first met. 

"Where will you go?" He asks, calmly, never betraying what he's actually feeling. 

"He's draining me... He's using me Bren." 

"Back to them? Do you think your family would take you back? After everything you've done?"

Kylo breaks down. He cries quietly, unlike the child Brendol used to know, as if he's afraid of who'll hear him.

The years go by, Brendol gains more power with the Order and Kylo grows more unstable as his power grows. It only pushes him further and further into Brendol's hold.

“Shhh… It’s okay. It’s okay.” Wrapping his arms around the other’s shivering form. “I’ll always be here Kylo.” 

He caress Kylo that night, taking him and making him cry some more with pleasure. He didn’t do anything to quell his doubts or his worries. It’s best if he’s not anchored to Snoke, or the memories of his family, it’s best if he’s the only thing he’s sure off. 

“What did he teach you?”

“Pain.” Kylo replies, barely above whisper. Hux nods, not liking it one bit. He didn’t like marks on his possession. 

He gives him the knife, never breaking eye contact as the skin breaks. They waited until it stopped bleeding to go back to bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

The night after, Brendol makes a pack for Kylo. He prepared a route for him to take. He returns to bed, smoothing Kylo's hair, soft kisses on his back. 

Kylo steers the next day and Hux wordlessly hands him the pack. Kylo looks at him and he thinks; 'It's for the best.' And it's the truth. His truth. Their truth.

He kisses his lips, whispering about the exchange of guards on a certain time. 

Ben Solo is back, all wide-eyed and shocked, but he nods. Brendon hates he agrees, because Kylo's his. Kylo belongs to him more than his family. Kylo belongs to him more than the First Order. Kylo belongs to him more than Snoke. More than anything. 

But it's for the best. He knows it, Kylo believes it. 

***

Brendol sees Kylo, three days after, bloody and beaten on the medbay. Kylo encountered a hostile part of the rebellion. They found out his involvement on the recent massacre of younglings.

Kylo didn't fight back.

He arranges for Kylo and a personal droid to be sent at Kylo's secluded estate. 

He sits by Kylo's bed the whole time. This time he knows, Kylo's his and only his for a long time. 

Kylo didn't speak when he woke up. Brendan was fascinated by the new fire on **his** Kylo's eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters (probably a good half of this story) would be gratuitous emotional manipulation. I'm taking this as I go, but since OP wants a happy ending, Ben will be rescued, or be given the opportunity to walk away.


End file.
